Les Oiseaux Noirs
by pinkribbons
Summary: His dreams linked to his past? Will he go on with his dreams or just let his past go? A dramatic story of lost love, old enemies, and how he wins over the pain.


**Les Oiseaux Noirs**

_Black Birds_

The women he loved.

She resembled black crows.

Black crows that fly away and never come back.

Minding the cold sheets covering him, he managed to sit up and inspect his surroundings. His copper-tinted eyes fell on a woman with sunlit golden locks brewing him tea. She sensed him awaken and turned to him slowly, offering him the tea she had made him.

"You were in the rain again," She giggled lightly, handing him the sultry drink. He openly accepted her offer, drinking the hot liquid, making him feel content for the first time in his life.

She smiled warmly while watching him drink. He really was handsome, with a forest-green mop head, mysterious yet gentle eyes, and a lanky body structure; she sighed blissfully to herself. Yet, there was still awkwardness between them that had only been caused by one thing. She shivered inwardly, trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

His eyes fell onto her once again, cupping his one hand faintly over hers, caressing it.  

"I always am" He retorted, smirking slightly. She returned his smirk and pecked his cheek with a light kiss. 

He shifted slightly, freeing his hand from atop of Julia's, and turned sideways to get out of bed. He sniffed slightly, finally understanding that he was ill, but he still tried to stand and walk towards the door. Her ocean-blue eyes widened in shock, running over to him as she tried to push him back towards the bed.

"You're sick" She pleaded but that wouldn't do a thing, he was too stubborn.

"But I have to, I have to finish it," He lightly stroked her cheek, eyes tenderly gazing upon her. He took slow steps almost walking casually to his fate. He opened the door, it creaking slightly, and turned around to look at her one last time.  

Memories flooded back.

The black crows cawed.

Happiness was forgotten.

Spike tumbled across the floor and down the stairs, reaching the exit of the apartment building. He stumbled out into the cold, tragic rain, swearing the rain hadn't made him ill, and saw a man in the distance coming his way.

The man walked slowly, almost painting the sidewalk with his footsteps. He had feather white hair, piercing eyes, and a name that made even the devil cry. 

Spike twitched in fear. Vicious.

"Spike" His voice cut through the wind like a knife. The rain hadn't ceased, pouring its metallic like droplets on the two. 

"Vicious" The name stung on his mouth.

Vicious' pale hand edged toward the sheath of his sword. He clamped his hand around it tightly, ready to attack.

"The angels are singing for you" Vicious' ghostly voice spoke under the beating of the rain. The rain poured on them, soaking them to the bone. Vicious unsheathed his sword, grinning wickedly, awaiting for Spike to make his move.

"Yet, you only hear them" Spike fingered the metal of his gun, holding it lightly, ready to shoot. 

"Then let's begin" They aimed at each other, each inwardly fearful of the pain they might endure. Spike looked towards the sky, the rain blurring his view, and could almost hear the angels singing. He faced Vicious, voicing words barely inaudible, yet understood all the same.

"Fine with me"

Happiness was gone.

Spike, blurred by the rain, could barely see Vicious, but shot where he could. Vicious suddenly cried a painful cry, one that resembled its own unique death, and stared angrily at his offender.

Vicious, leaving the throbbing of his arm, swiftly stabbed Spike in the in the stomach. Cold metal met warm flesh, ripping it apart, with deep maroon liquid oozing from the wound. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes shut registering the pain. He clenched a shaky hand to his chest. Spike choked, his legs falling onto the unforgiving pavement; never had he felt such pain.

He saw Vicious tower over him and before he knew it, he fell into darkness.

"Spike!"

The sun filtered through the room, a small breeze waving the clear curtains over the window. Spike, too tired to move, watched the ceiling, knowing exactly where he was. But where was she? He slowly sat up, noticing that his body was covered in bandages. He observed his surroundings, almost waiting for something to happen.

A black crow flew in through the open window, searching for food, but finding none. It cawed once and flew away. Just like that. 

Just like her.

His eyes wandered to the wood panels beneath him. He spotted a white, crumpled piece of paper peacefully playing with the wind. It flowed with the soft breeze, flipping itself in a position to where Spike could read it from where he was.

_Au Revoir_

Spike's eyes flew open, observing his surroundings. He was back on the ship, lying comfortably on the couch. The dream felt so real, touching the silkiness of her hair, feeling her warm breath amongst his skin, the coldness of steel pressed to his flesh, and even the fear in his heart caused him to cringe outwardly. He pushed a hand through his green threads and sighed shakily. Why had he dreamed of that so suddenly? Was he afraid? 

No, he didn't fear anymore, there was no point for fear.

Kind blue eyes and golden tresses flashed in his mind.

No more fear.

No sounds played in his ears, except the quiet buzzing of the refrigerator near him. He sat up cautiously wondering if his dream was really true and searched to see if anyone was around. Faye had probably gone to the horse races while Ed and Ein were at the market with Jet.

He sighed to himself, the peace did ease him, but why didn't he feel as good as he should?

Where were they at? He decided to explore. He quietly stood up, tracing light steps across the floor, and walked out into the beating sun. He breathed in, smelling the clean air and walked an unhurried walk towards the beach.

The feather-like sand rustled beneath his feet, creating tiny clouds of dusty sand that blew away just like his memories. He trailed over to a nearby bench, laying on the chipped painted wood and studied the sky.

It was blue. It was a cerulean blue that almost resembled the sea's reflection. It reminded him of someone, someone who occupied his mind constantly. He had soon closed his eyes and fallen asleep.

The black crows flew.

The pavement scratched beneath his feet as he wandered over to an old apartment building across the road. 

His mind throbbed.

His heart cringed.

The memories were remembered.

The mahogany steps clanked beneath him, causing him to walk a little lighter. Making his way to the top floor, the dust shuffling beneath him with every step, his shadow covered a shed of light that peeked into the door. He knew this was her room, the door would always be slightly creaked open, letting a streak of dusty light glimpse through causing the pungent odor of ocean salt to trail out of her room.

His eyes widened in disgust, a single tear caressing his cheek, he ran down the stairwell and into the street outside.

What had he seen? He could hardly believe it. 

Falling to the ground beneath him, he scratched the pavement with bare hands trying to not believe that what he had witnessed was true.

The feather white locks, the pale body, the coldness unbearable. He knew that was him caressing her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while she giggled pleasantly, a few golden strands tickling his skin. 

Spike thought he was gone.

He thought it was over.

But that could never be true.

Vicious is never gone.

Spike twitched, his lips making out one word that could hardly be heard.

"Never"

His breathing shortened into fierce gasps as he clutched his chest trying to stop the tears. Choking on them, he laid cold and wet on the street. 

Footsteps lightly clapped in his ears causing him to face a pair of black boots planted in front of him. She kneeled down her honey gold hair flowing to her knees. He sniffed the air, he knew who it was. A flower petal soft hand wisped across his cheek causing a single tear to fall to the pavement below. 

"Why are you down there?" A sweet voice ringed through his mind. Tears flooded his eyes once more, but he would not let her see them. 

Pressing his left hand to the ground putting himself into a sitting like position, he lazily turned his head over his shoulder seeing her lovely face.

He shook his head.

He couldn't love like that anymore.

He shivered.

Not when Vicious was around.

"You saw" She affirmed, touching his shoulder carefully with her hand. His amber eyes flared and with a bloody hand, he slapped her hand hard causing her to withdraw her hand from his shoulder and whimper outwardly.

Glaring at her, he grabbed her wrists, blood smearing onto her soft skin, bringing her only a breath away from his face.

"Where is Vicious?" Her face looked to the ground, keeping silent hoping that he would change the subject.

"Answer me" He whispered fiercely, tightening his grip on her wrist as the smell of blood poured onto her hand. 

"I don't know," she lied, her eyes wandering away from his gaze.

"I'm leaving" Spike confirmed angrily as he stood up slowly and walked, no matter how much the pain hurt, into darkness.

"No, please don't!" She screamed, daring to run and grab him, telling him that she loved only him.

But to no surprise, he kept moving leaving his traumatic past behind. 

She collapsed onto the moist stone, her tears sparkling beneath her

The angels sang.

The black crows cawed once more.

The memories disappeared.

Lazy eyes opened, inspecting their surroundings. How'd he get back onto the ship? He slowly half-sat up seeing that Faye was brewing tea.

Sky blue eyes passed through his mind.

No, she was gone now.

Faye sensed him awake and brought over to him a fresh cup of tea. The scent refreshed him, flowing into his mind, calming him into a quiet peace.

"Jet found you lying on the beach sand and carried you back here, yet that isn't surprising, you never pay attention" Faye sarcastically joked as Spike chuckled softly.

Of course the peace could never last for long. 

"Yeah well…" Spike yawned, bringing forth a hand to his mouth to cover his open mouth. He flopped back onto the couch, returning to his comfortable position.

But did he really want to fall asleep again? A few months ago, he would've managed to keep his eyes open not wanting to see the haunting images of his past return to his dreams.

Yet, maybe this time his dreams would comfort him, knowing fully that they were only imaginary and that he could always keep her in remembrance of what he once had.

Smiling wistfully, his eyes drooped closed as he planted his head on the comfy pillow beneath him. He knew she was gone and it was time move on, but he wanted to remember her with her pure smile and sky blue eyes. The eyes that sparkled when she laughed and her voice that ringed like bells when she spoke, that's how he would remember her.

He had thought that Julia would always haunt his memories like a ghost kept in its depression. Yet his remembrance of her was still clear in his mind.

The woman he had once loved.

She resembled black crows.

Black crows that fly away and never come back.

Yet the black crows disappeared like clouds that drift whether in rain or sun.

He had no need to see their resemblance to her anymore.

She would never be able to escape her pain like he had done.

She would always be caught in a circle of life or death.

Whether she liked it or not, he didn't know.

Shaking his head, clearing his deep thoughts, he sighed contently.

There was no more need for sadness.

His painful memories were gone.

Smiling to himself once more, he surrendered himself to sleep.

_See you space cowboy._


End file.
